The CP9's Trip To The Zoo
by Crystal Akimichi
Summary: Kalifa, Kaku, Kumadori, and Jyabura decide to go to the zoo. But all the while Jyabura's a wet blanket.
1. Chapter 1

**CP9's Trip To The Zoo**

Kalifa, Kaku, Kumadori and Jyabura decided to go to the zoo one day.  
"I hope the giraffe exhibit is open!!" Kaku said, full of joy, so happy he was skipping.  
Jyabura smacked him on his head. "Shut up! And forget about those damn giraffes. We HAVE to see the wolves first." he nodded.  
"But what about the lions??" Kumadori whined.  
Kalifa hit them all on the head. "We are going to see the penguins first." she said firmly.  
The guys all nodded for 2 reasons.  
1) they didn't wanna get hit again and 2) They all love penguins.


	2. The Penguins

**The Penguins**

They finally reached the penguins and Kaku was adjurned by their cute-ness.  
"They are so adorable!!!" he said.  
Jyabura's mouth was watering. "Yes.. and so delicious looking..."  
The rest looked at him, completly shocked. "JYABURA!! How could you?!?!" Kumadori and Kaku shouted in unison.  
"What? They look good enough to eat." Jyabura replaid, acting innocent.  
Kumadori hit him over the head with his staff.  
"My mom used to LOVE penguins!! I won't let you--" he started crying.  
"Mommy!! I miss you!! I love you so much!! Why did you have to die?!" he sobbed, took out his dagger and commited suicide, but thank god for his special ability and he was brought back to life.  
"Ahem. Long story short, DO NOT EAT THEM!!!" he shouted.  
"Okay, okay." Jyabura growled.  
"Guys! Guys! Can we go to the giraffes now!!?" Kaku was jumping up and down with anticipation.  
Kalifa nodded. "Of course. Now let's go." she grabbed Jyabura by his whiskers and Kumadori by his hair.  
"Ow! Ow! Let go!!" Jyabura tugged on his whiskers. Kumadori went with the flow.


	3. The Giraffes

**The Giraffes**

"GIRAFFE-KUN!!!" Kaku was hanging over the railing and waving at his favorite animals. One of them walked over and licked his face. Kaku petted the giraffe.  
"Aren't you an affectionate girl?" he chuckled.  
"How can you tell it's a girl?" Kumadori asked.  
"Call it a sixth sense." Kaku smiled. Kaku kept hugging and petting the giraffe untill Jyabura got so pissed, he just screamed.  
"ENOUGH WITH THIS DAMN ANIMAL!! I wanna see the wolves!!!!"  
"That wasn't nice, you jerk!" Kaku finger-stabbed Jyabura.  
"Oh no you didn't you little punk!!" Jyabura finger stabbed him back.  
"Yes I did!! You take that back! She is NOT a damn animal!!" Kaku finger-stabbed.  
"Okay, I take that back. She is a Goddammed animal!!" Jyabura double-finger-stabbed.  
They kept fighting untill Kalifa hit them so hard they fell to the ground.  
"Stop fighting or I will set Kumadori off on you guys." Kalifa grinned.  
Oh shit.. Jyabura and Kaku thought. The last time that happened, the victim was in the hospital for about 3 weeks.  
"We'll be good! We'll be good!!" Jyabura shouted, waving his hands defensivily.  
"Good. Now come on. We are going to the lions." Kalifa started walked. Kumadori was hopping and skipping.  
"HURRAY!!! THE LIONS!!!" he sang.  
"Wha?!?! Why?!" Jyabura shouted.  
"Because you have been so annoying that I want to claw your eyes out." Kalifa replaid.  
Jyabura was steaming. Kaku went away for a quick second and came back with a, you guessed it, giraffe plushie.  
"You are obbsessed with those things!" Jyabura said.  
"Am Not! I just think that they are wonderful creatures.." Kaku nuzzled the plushie.


	4. The Lions

**The Lions**

Kumadori was hanging over the edge, like how Kaku was. One of the lions jumped up at him and roared. Kumadori roared back. They kept roaring untill Kumadori laughing and smiled.  
"That's great. Hey, me and my friends have to go see the wolves before Jya-jackass kills us. I'll see ya later, kay?"  
The lion roared afirmitivly. Kumadori waved.  
"Bye then!" he smiled.  
"What was all that about?" Kaku asked.  
"Oh, I was just talking with Jeff about family issues. He has a very whacky life. Kinda like ours!" Kumadori said, laughing.  
"um... okay... I'm glad you made a new friend!" Kaku said, chuckling.  
"How can a lions life be like ours?? We are a group of pleasent assasins enjoying a nice zoo.." he was left to ponder.


	5. The Wolves

**The Wolves**

Jyabura turned full wolf and was howling. Nothing happened. Jyabura kept howling. Still nothing.  
"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!?!" he started on a hissy-fit.  
Kaku, Kumadori and Kalifa gathered.  
"Okay, who here is sick of Jyabura?" Kalifa whispered. Kaku and Kumadori raised their hands. Kalifa nodded.  
"Okay then." she turned around.  
"Jya-kun!!" she said. Jyabura looked at her.  
"You'd never call me Jya-ku--" Kalifa hit him with a brick and he passed out. Kumadori and Kaku high fived her.  
"Thank you!"  
"It was my pleasure." Kalifa smiled.

**END**


End file.
